


Love You Right

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, M/M, One Shot, Oversized Shirts, Smut, Unexpected feelings, blowjob, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori comes to Rin's room but only finds Sosuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Right

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try this pairing and I think I'll write more on them.
> 
> But I'd like to say I haven't watched much season two of Free! yet, I'm waiting till it's finished and so far it's shaping up to be hella sad, also Nagisa and Nitori deciding who's number 1 shota. 
> 
> Haha, sorry if I messed up his personality, I see a lot of him on tumblr so I thought 'why the hell not?'
> 
> Now, now, I need to edit this story and change a couple scenes maybe, I know there are errors so I will circle back to this one shot to edit, so I think this is the raw? TAKE THE RAW
> 
> Ai took the raw ;D
> 
> P.S.-- I don't think lotion is safe for sex, it just fit in the moment. No lotion for sex, I might just change it to lube in the future and work it in.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy your experience and I haven't wasted your time.
> 
> \----

The clock turning quietly to 12:20am didn’t help the situation Nitori had put himself into at all.

Silently the boy sat on a different bed in a different room that Rin is now staying in, the bed had the faint smell of the maroon-haired male, and he felt content just sitting on it. Though; Nitori couldn’t quite relax, while Rin was away Sosuke stayed which is who witnessed the boy come in ready to convince Rin to let him sleep over the night.

\---

Sosuke was nice enough to allow the younger in and ‘hang out’ but all he ended up doing was sitting in Rin’s bed watching the much larger male sit across the room doing work at his desk.

“So,” Ai began slowly, “when did you say Rin was coming back?”

Sosuke stopped for a second then continued to write, “I didn’t.”

Nitori stared to the side repeating that in his head, his brows pushed together as he returned to gazing at the male, “what?”

“I didn’t say anything about Rin coming back tonight,” he grunted softly.

“Wait, wait,” the boy scooted off the bed getting onto his feet; “you let me in to wait when he wasn’t even going to come back?” he got more confused.

The male looked over at the smaller one who wore an oversized shirt and boxers, “yes. Basically," his socks mismatched.

Ai’s mouth fell open as he just gawked, he felt fooled, it was harmless but still pretty embarrassing, “what even…. Where is he then?” he felt he had the right to get that much information at least.

“Uh,” the older leaned back in his chair stretching his arms up above his head, “well, I don’t know, he’s probably spending the night at Haruka’s place.”

Nitori’s face fell as he went back to the bed sitting down, “okay.”

“Hey, what’re you doing?” He turned away from his desk to watch the smaller.

“I’m staying the night,” he lied down on his side smelling Rin closer this way.

“Hell no,” the older simply put.

“Your fault, I can’t go back to my room now. I might wake Momo, also Rin won’t be here so I won’t be a bother,” he sighed pretty content, he’d stay if Sosuke let him or not.

The male got intrigued now, “is that…. Rin’s shirt?”

Nitori rolled onto his tummy resting his face in the pillow, a muffled ‘no’ followed soon after.

A grin played on Sosuke’s face as he stood, silently going to the bed leaning on the metal frame with his eyes on the boy, he could see him get a little flushed, “y’know, he said he was missing a shirt."

Nitori rolled over on his side looking up at the man, his bangs falling down, "if he liked it then he wouldn't have left it."

Sosuke was a little surprised, "so it is his shirt?"

Nitori's pale cheeks got speckled red as he sat up, "you were playing with me!"

The older was amused as he sauntered away without a reply going back to his desk not minding the boy now. "You can stay," he went back to doing his work.

Nitori still felt embarrassed, he couldn’t even think of sleeping now he was so worked him, he kept his eyes on Sosuke noticing sometimes he bites on his pen when he’s thinking too hard, sighs when he has to flip back pages, soon he cracked his neck and grabbed his water taking a sip.

Nitori got off the bed fixing his hair while walking over to Sosuke, "what are you working on?"

Sosuke looked at him setting his water down, "history."

"I'm good at that," Ai beamed, "want help?"

"I don't need it."

Nitori touched his bare shoulder gently as he leaned in looking at his work he had.

Ai noticed the way Sosuke glanced quickly at his hand, it reminded him of something he was told before; someone told him he had a face to attract men, a body to attract men. Being told that he didn't know whether to feel flattered or ashamed.

Either way he had often found himself crushing on males so he felt flattered.

He thought this could be a chance to tease Sousuke and make him feel as foolish as he did.

Sosuke surveyed the boy, "Hey... What are--"

"This is advanced for me but I get the same concept," he interrupted smoothly even if he was nervous on the inside from trying to make a move on his senpai. He looked into Sousuke’s eyes knowing that’s what pushed some over the edge, the night was turning out to be much better than he had expected.

Sosuke was a little stunned seeing those blue orbs so closely, they seemed dissimilar someway, he studied his face finding nothing strange though he knew something was. He looked back down at the work; he stiffened slightly when the hand on his shoulder slid down his skin then pulling off completely moving over him where Nitori shuffled papers around on the desk.

\---

Nitori actually helped with work before remembering what he was trying to do, while helping he turned out to be alluring with subtle actions; touching, laughing, and occasionally brushing against him with his small body.

This definitely bothered Sosuke.

Shifting back into gear the boy touched the bare knee of the male as he leaned in more grabbing an eraser across the desk.

Sosuke turned the tables now by lifting his hand touching the back of Nitori's bare neck making him stop what he was doing after a good tremor, "what are you planning?" He breathed quietly to the chary boy.

Nitori pushed the arm away drawing away completely from Sosuke's space covering the spot where his neck had been touched by hot fingers, "nothing!" His heart faltered only a second with the touch.

Sosuke found it damn frustrating recognizing the appeal of the male, the way his silky hair moved so smoothly with the turn of his head, his eyelashes were so long and dense enhancing the colour of his eyes, the way he laughed as something so genuinely.

Standing to his full height Sosuke stepped to the male grabbing his face kissing his butter soft lips, he raised a brow after breaking the kiss wanting the boy to make his next move in the game he made.

Nitori's face got warm; he was unquestionably surprised but he was also truly attracted to him, his deep solid voice, and his unshaken expressions, he got his attention and sought to make it worth his while. Nitori rose onto his toes pushing back into the kiss, his arms snaked over Sosuke’s shoulders clutching at his tank top urgently. He gasped into the kiss when large hands grabbed his ass lifting him up giving him some friction when he rubbed again his firm stomach; he enveloped his legs half-heartedly around the wider waist.

Nitori grasped what was happening then pulled away from the kiss but still holding on, his heart banged inside him fighting to get out, he felt half weightless while staring at the sturdy facial expression of the man seeing the desire, "stop," he turned away his face.

Sosuke stayed quiet, he coveted this person in his arms, it was like opening a door to something bigger, "isn't this what you wanted...?" his voice barely above a whisper, "maybe with Rin?" He touched his nose to his hair above his ear, he could smell the shampoo he had used.

Nitori tightened his grip now pulling on the tank top ready to say something but his breath slipped away when the older carried him to the bed heaving him onto it, the younger bounced on the bed slightly, his eyes growing wide watching Sousuke pull his own tank top over his head. His muscles impressive for his age, they were defined and moved so strongly under the lightly tanned skin, the boy quivered just looking at them, his eyes focussing on the patch of black pubes that peeked over the top of his boxers.

He moved onto his knees leaning forward reaching out, before his fingers even grazed the plaid boxers a grip held his wrist, he looked up seeing that defiant gaze, "no, not yet," he pushed the hand back letting go.

Nitori was quick to grab the big hand and bring it to his mouth pressing his lips to the knuckles, "please, please," he moaned softly kissing the thicker fingers almost taking one into the wet heat of his mouth.

With a growing tent in his boxers Sosuke tugged his hand back afore it became too much, he strode back to his desk digging around in drawers in a hurry, not that he'd admit he was eager.

He was.

Nitori was left in his growing longing, seeing his chance he stepped off the bed dropping his boxers nudging them aside with his foot now wearing Rin's shirt more as a dress.

When Sosuke turned he stopped almost squeezing the bottle of lotion after seeing the boy look so cute while waiting.

The situation was ironic considering he never really batted an eye at Nitori.

He was so wrong to have not to.

Sosuke walked forward tossing the bottle onto the made bed taking a seat on the edge, "what do you want to do?" The corner of his mouth curled hiding his eagerness.

Nitori's cheeks heated a he gawked, even though he started this the older had the upper hand. He got on his knees scooting forward between the open legs; why did he bother asking? He already knew what he wanted to do.

Ai gently smiled innocently as he reached a hand up grabbing the semi-hard cock hiding beneath the thin fabric, he felt the length tracing it with his fingers becoming fearful he won't be able to handle such a large thing; even if he did have some past experiences.

Nitori leaned in giving a small nibble over the fabric getting the smallest flinch, Sosuke could act smug all he wants but he knows he craves this as much as Nitori.

Ai ran his slender fingers over the elastic band brushing the pubes that peeked out, his fingers moved under the band pulling it. Ai’s pupils dilated seeing the large cock flop out, he was ready to get straight to business but the boxers got in the way, Sosuke lifted his hips watching as Nitori pulled the boxers off leaning back pushing them down to his ankles, the older taking a foot out so Nitori can move in closer again.

Ai took the heated length giving it slow strokes getting it stiffer, happily he leaned in running his tongue over the head of the cock, he held it with both hands as he licked the slit tasting the faint salty flavour, he leaned lower dragging his tongue over a noticeable vein giving a coat of saliva, his eyes half lidded as he licked slowly on the side sometimes sucking.

Sosuke grumbled putting his hand on the head of the boy silently telling him to hurry and take him in.

Ai gulped, he was nervous with the size, he moved back pressing his lips on the tip opening his mouth slowly his tongue pressing against the underside.

“Ah, yes,” Sosuke sighed; his hand moved petting AI’s hair back, “that’s it…”

Ai’s cheeks got a deeper shade of red, his mouth was about to split open as he let the length in further, he sucked gently, his tongue moving against his cock, he wasn’t aware he was making lewd noises until Sosuke forced himself deeper out of impatience making Nitori moan loudly in shock, his body jolted and his faintly elevated hips starting to shake.

He still had more of his cock to take in, his hands moved down to the base pressing into the patch of pubes, he started to smell Sosuke’s distinct scent. He gazed up at Sosuke with teary eyes and that made Sosuke more of a horny beast than he already was, his jaw clenched as he pushed Ai’s bangs out of his face letting them soon fall back.

Ai felt the pulsing of Sosuke’s cock more clearly noticing it swell more, he sighed slowly with a low pleasurable moan, he could probably get off this way. He inclined in more beginning to suck gently; he drew back leaving saliva and pushed forward, his mouth becoming more watery while making it slide in deeper, he felt lightheaded as it hit the back of his throat without him gagging. Tears rolled down his cheeks staring back up at Sosuke again who was about to blow his load just from looking at him without the pleasure of his mouth.

Nitori huffed as he drew back noticing the taste of his pre come, his cries and moans were pure music to Sosuke as Nitori started to move his head making sure to take the slick phallus deep each time.

Soon he pulled off with a wet pop, he panted heavily and looked up at Sosuke, “pass me… the lotion,” he licked his lips cutting the string of saliva leading from his lips to the cock in front of him.

Sosuke reached around not taking his eyes off the enticing boy, he found the lotion quickly passing it to Nitori.

Ai took the bottle opening it squeezing some onto his fingers being generous, he put the bottle aside and raised his hips reaching back nudging the shirt out of the way, Sosuke was astounded seeing Nitori rub the lotion over his entrance.

Sosuke jolted when Nitori took him back into his mouth, his free hand holding onto Sosuke’s bare thigh.

As Ai sucked Sosuke he pushed in a finger rubbing himself inside yearning for Sosuke to fuck him, the older panted starting to thrust slowly into Ai’s mouth getting nice reactions, he was all worked up.

 Saliva from the boy started leaking more as Sosuke kept thrusting into Nitori’s mouth; he whined and made pleased noises while he fingered himself and sucked on the cock, Sosuke groaned being a little rough with the thrusting but he couldn’t stop, it was too addicting, “fuck, I’m gonna blow!” quickly his stomach tightened as he started coming.

Nitori’s half lidded eyes closed completely pulling his fingers back sitting on his legs as his mouth hung opened catching the come, it was thick having a salty flavour, he was gulping half way already and when Sosuke was done Nitori’s sensitive body twitched as he leaned back with a closed mouth, come leaking down his chin, he swallowed what was filling his mouth and sighed pleasantly.

Sosuke’s wide eyes watched the boys’ adams apple work when he swallowed his seed, it was such a turn on; Sosuke’s switch was flipped so hard It broke.

“Ah,” Nitori panted moving in again, “more,” he licked his lips before sucking the rest of the come out of the tip, after he held the stiff cock sliding it against his cheek while looking up at the older, “delicious..”

Sosuke pushed the boy back and rose to his feet grabbing Nitori’s upper arm yanking him up urging him onto the bed, he grunted not finding words to say, he retrieved the bottled lotion quickly squeezing a good portion onto his fingers.

Nitori’s asshole was twitching as Sosuke leaned in rubbing it with his slippery fingers, it was already starting to get soft but he wanted to be sure, it took a lot of strength not to start fucking him right then. As he fingered and stretched Nitori’s entrance he reached around stroking the hard length of the boy noticing how it was already dripping with pre.

He enjoyed how soft Nitori’s entrance got when he managed in three fingers, it was all soft and mushy inside, it was suspicious how easy it was to get it stretched and soft, he grinned and pulled his fingers out before ducking and leaning in kissing Nitori’s neck, “do you play with your ass often?” he saw Nitori’s ears begin to tint pink and felt the skin under his lips get heated, “naughty..” he nibbled on the flesh of the trembling boy.

He moved back adding lotion to his length before stepping forward pressing against the puckering hole that wanted his cock, he reached out grabbing Nitori’s hip bringing him back just a little now sinking his dick into the ass, Ai moaned and clutched the blankets under him, his shirt bunched loosely as his upper body.

The sweaty body in front of him was so exciting, Sosuke groaned as the heat surrounded his cock; he pushed in further until he was completely in, and he pulled back slowly then slammed right back in making Nitori moan out with his adorable voice and pants.

He firmly gripped the boys’ pale hips pushing him forward when he drew his hips back then pulled the boy back as he thrust forward. His own pants could be heard as he began thrusting faster and harder making Ai jolt, his hair swaying.

Sosuke had a theory on what the boy liked and decided to try it, he liked thrusting so wildly but now went slow as he pulled out and went in rubbing him slowly. That is what Nitori liked best, his moans came longer and so sweetly, he gasped and pulled on the sheets more as he trembled.

“Y-Yamasaki…” Nitori twitched and leaned down lower panting into the blanket.

“Sosuke,” the older corrected, they were already being so intimate so it was too be expected.

Ai pushed himself back into the slippery cock, “Sosuke,” his voice wavered when his prostate was rubbed.

Sosuke had a grumble in his throat as he unintentionally growled, Nitori got tight around him, and he grabbed one of his ass cheeks spreading it aside getting a clear view of him thrusting inside gradually.

It was ecstasy being able to fuck Nitori, he pulled out completely making Nitori whine, “put it back in,” he leaned back rubbing against Sosuke’s cock.

“I don’t like this..” he sighed and that’s when Nitori looked back.

“What?”

“I can’t see your face,” Sosuke caressed Nitori’s milky thighs and helped him off the bed seeing how wobbly his legs were when he stood.

Sosuke got onto the bed and stacked Rin’s pillows before lying down gesturing for Nitori to come to him. Ai got onto the bed moving a leg of Sosuke now hovering over his hips, he pulled the shirt up holding it there as he looked at Sosuke finally, and the older reached up wiping away his tears, “ready, Ai?”

Ai bit into his lip trembling from just hearing his name being called in such a way by such an attractive voice, he reached down grabbing Sosuke’s phallus pressing it against his entrance again, when he lowered himself onto his dick his mouth opened as he sighed silently in the pleasure that was so intense, his body was hyper sensitive and he was fit to burst.

Sosuke furrowed his brows, his hands moving over the small stomach then up under the held up shirt brushing his fingers over each of the boys’ erect nipples, Nitori flinched and closed his eyes trying to stop himself from coming,

He controlled the speed now and just as Sosuke suspected Nitori liked being rubbed slowly, the boy fell and rose gently getting his prostate brushed making him feel so high. Heightening Nitori’s pleasure Sosuke tweaked each nipple, he could feel the thumping inside the chest, after some nipple play his hands dropped back down to Nitori’s waist holding them as the boy started to ride him faster. Ai reached up grabbing one of the bars of the bed as he quickened his pace.

Sosuke couldn’t stop himself, he was going to come soon, gripping the boys’ waist he began to thrust up sharply and heavily causing Nitori to moan even louder with widened eyes, his mouth hanging open while meeting each thrust enthusiastically.

Nitori’s hair began to stick to his sweaty face, Rin’s shirt getting damp from the sweat, the sight of this was getting burned into Sosuke’s mind, he used one hand to grab Nitori’s dick starting to pump it getting a high pitched cry from the boy, both of their seams unravelled in the heat.

“Sosuke, Sosuke, Sosuke,” Nitori gasped really grinding into him now, his ass getting tighter around the olders’ cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Ai!” Sosuke felt the ropes of come over his hand and stomach; hastily he grabbed Ai’s hips again really plowing into him making his body spasm and his cries more desperate, a few thrust later he emptied his balls into the small body with a deep growl, his thighs tightening.

Both males panted heavily after getting off, Nitori was shaking as he sat there letting the oversized shirt go. Sosuke felt the tremors of the body on him and gently reached up taking each hand bringing them to his mouth kissing them, “are you alright?” he let the hands go and rubbed his arms and shoulders.

Nitori nodded wordlessly clearly spent, Sosuke pulled him down letting him lie on top of him as he rubbed the smaller males’ back slowly and tenderly.   

Soon he could hear the steady breathing; Nitori had fallen asleep within seconds of closing his eyes and nuzzling into the sweaty chest of Sosuke.

\---

In the early morning of the next day Nitori woke up finding himself cleaned up, though the heavy weight of his hips and wobbly legs stayed, he looked at Sosuke who slept facing away, not being able to resist he moved closer and kissed the back of the older’s neck.

He turned away to get out of bed but quickly noticed the different shirt on himself, it was bigger than the last, and no doubt it was Sosuke’s. That indication made Nitori ‘s face get hot feeling giddy.

Before making it out of bed an arm pulled him back down, Sosuke hugged the small male into his chest and moved the blanket over them more, “stay,” he grunted quietly keeping Nitori as the little spoon.

Nitori relaxed in the embrace, he was more than happy to stay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So This is Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492996) by [kawalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawalie/pseuds/kawalie)




End file.
